Dear Diary,
by xxcookieheadxx
Summary: Imogen hides alot of secrets. Secrets she keeps in her diary. But will her long time bestfriend and crush unravel all her secrets?


_Epilouge_

_**Author's note- I do not own degrassi. If I did Eliona would happen, or Imogeli would be together forever!**_

_**Anyways please review, it would mean so much to me!**_

_**No hate though.**_

_**Well here it goes.**_

…

Dear Diary,

Name-Imogen Cristine Halyn Moreno

Age-16

Favorite color- Red and Black

Friends- ….

Family- I have a mom and a dad. living a fascinating life in Canada

Interesting facts- I'm a girl, I can act, I can draw, Oh gosh, I am boring.

I'm Imogen. I know it isn't really something

Like me to write in a diary.

I'm not one of those girls who writes about

How I already have a love of my life.

How he and I would plan on living together,

Once we got out of college.

No, no, no,

I just need to pretend someone will actually,

Listen to my messed up life.

And that's where you come in.

Anyways I'll tell you about something important in my life.

Wait no, it's the only thing important to my life.

When I was 8 years old, I had a friend.

He listened to everything I said.

He stuck by me through thick and thin.

His name was Eli.

I remember his bright green eyes, and his smirk that could brighten up my day.

When I was 10 my parents started abusing me.

Every night I would go to sleep crying.

Each day it got worse.

It got so bad,

That I had to run away.

But Eli persuaded me not to.

We made a deal.

If I stayed,

He would go to every play I was in.

It was an offer I couldn't refuse to.

I always wanted someone I loved to see my plays.

I was so into drama,

Yet I hated the drama I had.

When I acted,

I could be in someone else's shoes.

I could be them for at least an hour or so.

And I could pretend that everything was alright.

And so he always went to my plays.

Even when he was sick.

Sure he was coughing really loudly.

But at least he was there.

When I was 13

Eli started dating this chick named Julia.

Julia was sweet,

She cared about me.

And soon she was also going to my plays.

Then when it was her birthday.

Everything changed.

Julia was in the hospital.

She had had leukemia.

It was something she'd been hiding.

Julia was in a serious case

And I can remember the doctor telling Eli and I that she was gone.

I started laughing.

She couldn't be gone.

This was just a trick.

Just a sick, sick trick.

And in a minute Julia would come out the door and be smiling.

And everything would be alright.

That was a lie I kept believing,

Until I finally accepted that she was gone.

One of my best friends was gone.

I would often visit Julia's grave in the cemetery.

Sometimes Eli would join.

He would hold my hand, and we would just stand there for a while.

Julia Reyes

1993-2007

2 years had passed and I was now 15.

Eli and I were alright.

On the outside we were.

My parents had gotten divorce.

I stayed with my Mom.

She couldn't give a damn of what I told her.

She told me to do whatever I wanted.

Take drugs, go high, ect.

I never did those things, but I would often steal her money.

My birthdays were always Eli and I.

Just as always.

Then one day,

Eli told me he was moving.

He was moving to Canada

He would be leaving me in America.

I was losing everyone that I cared about!

Eli was my rock!

My shoulder to cry on.

The only one I cared for.

He was my bestfriend.

And so he moved.

He left me.

When the day came he kissed me on the cheek and kept waving at me on his car until I couldn't see him anymore.

Then I was 16,

I celebrated my birthday alone.

Just alone like I was before.

Then just out in the blue,

My mom got a job,

In Canada.

Now I'm 17

I have changed.

I no longer can smile nor laugh.

I don't wear sunny dresses.

I don't wear flats or high heels.

I don't know who I am anymore.

I start a new school called Degrassi.

I have to go to this thing where I have to go to a place where a bunch of idiots will welcome me to this school.

Honestly, Degrassi seems just the place for me.

Well the people seem so interesting.

Well, whatever,

Imogen Moreno.

Xoxoxoxox

_**So yeah,, that was the first chapter! And warning not all the chapters will be a full diary entry. Mainly this story is about her life so yeah!**_

_**Review my loves!**_


End file.
